Never be the same
by Shades of amber
Summary: She knew that he was hers forever. And she was his forever. Then and there in that moment. KatherineHenry -complete-


**[You're the only voice my heart can recognize**  
><strong> But I can't hear you now, yeah.]<strong>

Katherine Pierce. She was currently residing in the Tudors' royal castle. People wondered why, she would just coyly answer that she had connection. Which she did to be honest, but all she had to do was look the people in the eye and she got her way.

Perks of being a vampire, she thought cynically to herself.

Now she was at Hallows Eve ball they were throwing throughout the castle. As she socialized with the guests, flirting freely with the men around. Not really caring if they were married or not.

She felt a set of fierce eyes burning a hole in her back. She looked over her shoulder and saw it was the king himself. She smirked suggestively and caught his eyes with her. She gave him a small curtsy in recognition.

He made a motion for her to come to him. She turned away from the main conversation she was having. She gracefully leered closer to the main thrown of the king.

She stopped in front of him. She grinned and curtsied deep. She looked up and bought herself back up into her normal stance.

"Your majesty," she greeted breathily. "What is your name darling?" he asked silkily. "Katherine Pierce your majesty," she replied politely. "Katherine. Miss Pierce I would like to see you in my bedchamber later tonight," he said almost commandingly.

She arched a perfect eyebrow. "Midnight," she said promisingly.

After that she turned around and walked off. Leaving the king curious and shocked by Miss Katherine Pierce.

Later that night at midnight exact, the king heard a stealthy knock at his door.

One of the servants opened the door for him and he saw the lovely Miss Pierce coming in. Only in her corset and chemise.

His eyes visibly widened at her suggestive attire. "What did you expect? You asking me to come to your chambers? The grapevine says that your majesty has a very healthy appetite for sex," she commented un-modestly. Smirking at his reaction to her dirty words.

Well in this time and age that kind of language wasn't acceptable for a lady. Except for in the bedroom maybe.

She came closer and slid onto the bed to sit right next to him. "The seductive Henry ran away?" she raised a teasing eyebrow. That caused him to snap out of his slight daze.

He leant forward and captured her lips in a languid kiss. Katherine smirked into the kiss and replied back. She deepened the kiss and rolled him over onto his back.

She pinned his arms above his head and pulled away to look down at him.

"Not so dominant like usual your majesty," she cooed teasingly. He stared up blankly at the wicked girl.

He so badly wanted to dominate her and show her who ran this show. But some seductive part of her compelled him to let her take over. Her deep and dangerous dark eyes were so alluring and drew him into her. He felt he needed to have her badly, but she didn't do it quite yet.

She was a tease. An all out tease.

She leant down and kissed him slowly. "Patience is a virtue your majesty," she whispered against his lips. She sprinkled kisses around the spot behind his ear and traveled down the slope of his neck.

She nipped lightly and licked the main pulse joint thrumming to it's own beat. His erection poked gently at her corset. She smirked. "Someone is excited," she said playfully.

He had no idea what he had gotten himself into. Asking Katherine to be his new chambermaid. He thought she'd be like the other and be submissive and scared of him practically. But she was seductive and confident. And not submissive at all.

He could tell that by the look in her eyes as she stared down at him darkly.

"You have no idea what you have just gotten yourself involved in your majesty. You just submitted yourself to probably the most dangerous girl you would ever meet in your wife's court," she smirked. "I'm quite possessive also," she whispered, her lips trailing down his toned stomach.

He lolled his head back in lost ecstasy at the feeling of her lips against his skin.

"You minx," he said almost sounding incoherent. She smirked, "you have no idea."

Her teeth scraped gently against his hip bone. Her tongue licked the same spot.

Suddenly the king felt his skin being cut open. He thought he was dreaming this all up and this never happened. But it very well was happening in real life.

Her teeth were sharp enough to sink into the skin. Though he should be scared and panicked. He felt oddly aroused by it all, feeling the warmth of her wrap around him in a dark embrace.

You could hear a distinct gulp coming from her. Mixed in with his moans of pleasure. Her lips suddenly left the spot. Her tongue darted out to soothe and seal the wound. She lured up to look him in the eye.

He then saw her. The veins marring beneath her eyes. The redness pooling in her eyes, enchanting them and making them seem black.

Then there was the blood. His pure Tudor blood slithering down her chin slowly. Her face soon faded to the beautiful mask. "I just thought we might skip the pretend and stick with the normal," she smirked.

He felt the distinct panic hit him. He struggled against her. "Get away from me you demon!" he practically yelled. Her lips were on him just to silence him.

"Now that's not needed your majesty," she drawled out, pulling a millimeter away to look down at him. "You will not tell no one about this, I will become your new mistress your majesty," she held his eyes with her. Her pupils shrunk and his pupils counter-acted and widened.

Compulsion was working on the king.

"You're not scared of me also," she added in quickly. He nodded in agreement unable to say anything else.

She grinned and leant down to kiss him. "I think you've had enough for tonight your majesty," she said lowly her words ghosting across his lips. She slid off of him and stood up.

She tidied herself up. As she was leaving, she looked over her shoulder and winked at him. "Goodnight your majesty," she went into a deep curtsy.

With that being done she turned and left the king to himself.

The next days Katherine saw the king often and she knew that she had him wound into her well. Even his wife Anne knew it and became paranoid.

She would give Katherine threatening looks but Katherine threw it off, knowing if it came down to a fight she could easily snap Anne's neck and get it over with. Simple as that.

She now laid in the bed of the king. He sat up and he had the legitimate look of stress on his face. She sat up and leant her head on his shoulder. "What seems to be troubling you?" she asked lowly. Soon enough she had forgotten about the politeness and names. So she'd just ask him and call him his majesty. Or Henry, but that was what it had became of them.

"Stressful duties as king," he said quickly. "Want to talk about it?" she raised an eyebrow. "No," he deadpanned. "Well we could do other things to take your mind off of it," she whispered huskily in his ear. Her arms wrapping around his shoulders from behind.

"How do you become a vampire?" he suddenly asked. Katherine pulled back slightly shocked.

"You have to have vampire's blood and die with it in your system. Then in the next few hours or so you'll awaken a newborn vampire in transition. You have to have fresh human blood to complete the full transition to a vampire, if you don't then you'll die," she said, moving to sit beside him.

"That's what is troubling you," she stated finally putting all the pieces together.

He looked over to her and just nodded. Knowing that he somehow couldn't lie very well to her.

"You're thinking about becoming a vampire yourself?" she asked lowly. Guessing. "It seems so delightful with how you live it. I just thought of the possibilities," he said lowly.

Katherine got over the distinct shock and felt happiness. She had gotten him so well that he would turn for her.

"If you want to I could plan everything. You can have the blood and somehow die, then before you're closed-coffin funeral I could take you and help you through the woes of becoming a vampire. Then we could leave England and live forever," Katherine had it all planned out quickly. He couldn't believe he'd actually think about it.

"I know you're not ready at the moment, but consider it my love," she whispered. She kissed him slowly and almost ready to try and sexually convince him to turn.

He pulled away for breath. "What is it about you that is hypnotizing and makes me want you so much?" he breathed out lowly. "That's all apart of my charm," she whispered smirking.

"But it's all for you," she added convincingly.

He seemed assured by her lie.

After that night Henry had thought and dreamt of becoming a demon like his lethal mistress.

How would he ever be able to get away with just being dead. He was the king of England. How would he?

He'd question Katherine and she would just soothe his paranoia with a kiss and a lie. That was all he needed and he believed everything that she fed him.

Another night Katherine came in with a look of distress across her immortal features. It worried him, what could possibly have her like this?

"Henry the Catholics are coming for us. They're coming to round up all the vampires and burn us to purgatory," her accent seemed to fade into a more exotic-sounding accent.

Something surprised him, the fear that was etched across her usually calm playful features.

"They will not touch you," he promised grabbing hold of her by the shoulders. She gulped. "Do you promise?" she asked vulnerably. He nodded quickly and gave her a reassuring kiss.

She stopped and suddenly thought up a plan. "You know my handmaiden Guinevere?" she asked lowly staring up at him. He nodded vaguely recalling the stocky lady that would be following Katherine around, waiting at her hand and foot.

"She's a witch," she said slowly informing her. Witches actually exist now? But he wasn't that surprised though. If vampires and werewolves exist like Katherine told him. Then why not witches?

"There's a tomb underneath the local church their planning to burn us in. We could escape to their and we'd be in there, until a witch unseals the curse to let us free," she thought up.

He seemed unconvinced. "But then I would have to wait for you," he stated sadly.

"They'll be coming for us in 7 days to be exact. I'll talk with Guinevere and tell you the rest of the plan." He nodded ok knowing he couldn't say anything against her.

As he was in another boring meeting with the council there was a sudden knock at the door that interrupted them.

Thank god it hadn't gone public about Katherine being his mistress. "Your majesty I must talk to you about pressing concerns for your queen," she lied. He recognized the look in her eye and nodded ok.

He excused himself from the rest and followed Katherine outside. "What is it?" he asked worriedly. "I have a plan." He nodded quickly beckoning her to continue.

"You will take my blood," she suddenly handed him a tiny vial with a red substance corked in it. She put it in the center of his palm and closed it around the vial. "Keep it safe. If you kill yourself with it in your system. They'll be able to have a funeral for you and then when you're buried I'll be able to bring you back up," she thought deviously.

"Then we can leave here," she smirked. "How are you going to survive?" he asked. "All I need is my charm and seduction and I'll be able to get the guard to let me free," Katherine smirked once again.

He stared at her with his calculating blue eyes. She shivered inwardly from the deep passion and adoration in his eyes. She knew that was all for her. She felt victorious.

He leant forward and kissed her slowly. She kissed him back shortly and pulled back, almost predicting that there would be spies around for different people.

"I shall see you tonight my king," she whispered huskily, fully promising him. He smirked and nodded.

She turned to leave. His eyes trailed over the full length of her from behind.

As she rounded the corner she looked at him and grinned.

Later that night Katherine was waiting for him. Ready for him to take her. She felt oddly submissive today and wanted him to take control.

Just like Katherine had predicted they came for all of them 6 days later from that night when she informed Henry of the plan. He watched them take her away and he felt distinct anger. They would pay for it in the end.

He gulped back the blood recklessly.

He waited till it was at the stroke of midnight. That was when he twisted the dagger into his stomach. He felt his consciousness fading quickly and quickly. His heart pounding in his head with a distinct "thump, thump." Soon enough everything around him started to fade.

He heard distant yells and screams in shock and fear.

That was when everything gave out and he died.

Everything was black for him. Nothing but the images of her sweet faces passing through behind his eyelids.

Katherine was able to convince the guard to help her escape if she turned him. Once she got him into a private part of the woods where all the society was away from them. She sunk her fangs into his neck and ripped the sensitive flesh to bits and pieces. Leaving a gaping hole that's suppose to be his neck.

She dropped his corpse and left him for the animals to take care of him.

Now the funeral was the next day for the King. They now had his heir Mary Tudor take over the thrown momentarily till Prince Edward grew to the age.

Katherine watched from the woods as they put his closed-casket underground.

After everyone was gone and it was nightfall, she came out and came to the exact spot where she saw them bury him.

She grabbed a shovel that they stupidly left there.

She dug him up in the blink of an eye. Thoroughly predicting that he would awaken soon.

She lifted his corpse out of his casket with ease. She had a sense to take it out into the private part of the woods, knowing someone would want to spy. The intuition of danger had always been with Katherine, especially after she turned.

she let him lay on the dirty ground. Not caring that he would probably have objections with him being the royal king and barely ever touching the dirty ground with his own skin.

She liked it when he got flustered and upset. It was quite sexy in her opinion. But that was a whole other story she wouldn't get into now.

A rustle on the ground caused her attention to turn down to the ground. He was starting to stir awake.

She smirked. "Time to awaken your majesty," she whispered. As if he heard her his eyes darted open.

He looked around as if it was a newborn baby just coming into the world. "Rise and shine little monster," she chuckled darkly.

He looked over to her and it almost seemed like he thought she was some stranger. But she knew very well that he'd remember her.

He got up and came closer to her, bowing his head down to stare at her intensely.

She felt like she was his prey. She shivered and composed herself. She stood up so they were a little bit closer in level.

His hand slowly came up to cup her cheek. She unconsciously nuzzled into his touch. He tilted her head back and bought his lips down to hers. She kissed him back slowly.

She pulled back and stared at him. "I love you, I hope you know that," she whispered lowly. Finally letting her humanity show. His blue eyes widened and he leant and kissed her shortly. "I love you too," he whispered against her lips.

She knew that he was hers forever. And she was his forever. Then and there in that moment.

** [I belong to you. I just can't walk away**  
><strong> 'cause after loving you I can never be the same.]<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I love this song and had to use it for some sort of fic. But anyway how was this? The first TudorsVampire Diaries x-over on fanfiction. Whatever I'm so cool, I know I'm going to start a new trend. Lololol, just kidding. But whatever I hope you enjoyed. **_

_**Review please? :D**_


End file.
